Laws
keep in mind these laws are for IC Justice systems, and in no way act as OOC Rules. These Law's apply to Social Status's -3 through 17, however they do NOT Apply to Military or Noble's. Both Military and Noble's follow their own sets of law's and are held accountable to a different justice ''Quarantine Laws All individuals who are believed to be infected, or showing symptoms of a contagious virus may at the discretion of the Imperial Police, or a Noble of the 3 Main houses be Quarantined for 1 week to insure that they are in fact not contagious, during the Quarantine it is the Quarantines RESPONSIBILITY to seek out a Doctor or person specializing in a medical field, such as a medical mage. to check and make sure of the persons symptoms or infection, should they be contagious the Seiryuu Family (Medical Noble) is to be contact immediately for orders regarding the situation and further orders on handling it, should they not be contagious they are to immediately be removed from quarantine and be paid reparations for the time they have been quarantined by the nearest local Imperial Police HQ, (more often then not the cost will come out of the Quarantines wages) OOC Note: While this may be used to keep a "suspect" in place for a time. this may not be used with out express permission from the Admins,Gms or a Mentor not involved with the RP itself, as well no individual may be quarantined more then 4 R/L days every 3 months unless found ICly to be contagious Drug Laws The Sun Empires views on drugs are quite unique in that any person wishing to sell harmful substances to others is allowed to as long as the other person understands what they are receiving and what it can and may cause them to do, Drugs however are illegal If the person receiving them does not know they are taking them or if the drug is forcefully injected. Additional Notes: All Drug dealers are required to buy their drugs directly from the Noble families this is to guarantee that all drugs and products that are produced have as FEW LETHAL ingredients as possible during creation of the drug. and to control level of quality. All Drug Dealers must also buy a Dealers permit from the Ryohei Family (Legal Noble) and renew it every year (3 R/L months) in order to stay in good standing, Any dealer caught dealing Illegally is subject to having both hands cut off for Theft. this action must be Okayed by at least 1 head of a noble family. Nudity Laws '' the Sun Empire is also unique and that they do allow full nudity in public and to not force people who do not wish to wear clothing to dress, this change in law came about as more and more yokai began entering in to this reality, many of whom were actually allergic to the cottons and contents of most clothing types humans wore every day. while Nudity is allowed. vulgarity or obscene actions while nude are highly disallowed and can be met with server consequences. (IE a male thrusting his cock towards a female) such acts are to be kept in the privacy of an indoors setting and out of public eye. however such acts while indoors in a business are allowed, but may be punished by the individual company and said companies security force OOC: While the Sun Empire does allow nudity please keep in mind. the average human WILL Always be dressed while out in public to save face, Also keep in mind thouse who walk around nude constantly are highly unlikly to be able to find work outside of adult venues or to gain social status. ''Treatment of Yokai Laws All humans are viewed to be higher in legal standing then Yokai, as humans are viewed to be the far superior race and Yokai are viewed to be a "Demi-Human" Race they are subject to racism and other forms of what is viewed by society to be "just" placement. courts and laws do not view the acts of putting down or keeping Yokai in their place as a "wrong" thing to do. rather they believe that it is "necessary" in order to keep them under control. though the courts and noble families will praise and hold up Yokai they believe to be prime examples. such as yokai who earn their way in to the ranks of the military While Yokai are as a rule viewed as less then human all Yokai who have attained higher then Social Status 3 are viewed as equal to humans, and for all reasoning are given the same rights as humans, however they must also work harder to maintain such a rank as small slip ups with a yokai can cause quick downgrades in their social status. Assault Laws Assault of any person under social rank 3 is allowed and will be ignored unless brutal or done with a deadly weapon, Assault on any person ranging from social status 4-5 is fineable up to the medical bills and damage's, Assault on any person higher then social status 6 will be judged on a case by case basis and judged by one of the 3 Head Noble house's. Assault against a Noble is NEVER ok and will be dealt with in an extreme and harsh public manner of the victims choosing, such punishments are almost always harsh and leave a permanent marking or injury Murder Laws '' Murder is always a criminal offense even the murder of a person under social status 0, however the murder of a person under status 0 is only a fine able offense, murder of any one social status 0-10 is a Prison able offense, Murder of any one social status 11-16 is up to a Jury or Noble Family to decide punishment. Murder of any one from any noble family for any reason.. is subject to the death penalty.. on the spot. the only exceptions is in self defense of ones own life between social standings -3-16, their is no excuse or reason ever to murder a member of a Noble family. Assault of any person above social status 5 is an arrest able offense, assault of any persons with a status of 3-4 is a fineable offense, assault of any being under 3 status is usually ignored by the imperial police unless it is assault that permanently harms the person or assault with a deadly weapon. any assault on any person with a social standing higher then 5 is an arrest able and jail able offense that will require a Noble or Judge's input, Assault or so much as threat of harm to a Noble is handled quite harshly and can range from public humiliation to public whipping to extreme case's of a public example being made of the person. (such example's are usually brutal and leave the person marked for life) ''Collaring Laws '' any person can be subject to collaring and slavery if they should insult or be found guilty of not giving proper respect to a person of higher social status, while such a collaring is rare it is up to the courts decision to see if the collaring or demand for another persons enslavement is deemed just or just simply a mater of the person getting out of hand or forcing the person of lower social status in to such a situation. it is extremely rare that the courts will allow or even consider allowing a person between the social status's of 5-16 to be collared by any one who is not of a noble family. though any person of Status's 0 through 4 are subject to collaring on the will of any higher. should said persons treat a higher Social Status rudely or with indignity. any social status below 0 may be collared at will by any person rank 5 and higher for any reason.. even lack their of ''Weapon Possession Laws '' no yokai may ever have a weapon on hand no mater their Status unless they have a permit from a noble house or are in the sun empire military. should they have a weapon on hand of any form they will be detained immediately, any civilian of Status 5 or higher may carry around Non-lethal weaponry for their own self defense no person under Social Status 5 is allowed to carry any form of weaponry with out the express consent of a noble house, failure to obey this law will result in a public whipping surmount to 5 lashes per weapon found on the person, no person under Status 10 unless Military personnel may carry a lethal weapon of any form any person found to be carrying such with out express permission from a noble house is subject to public Humiliation.(the type to be approved by a noble family member or court member present). as carrying a lethal weapon is such a dangerous crime. the amount of time being 1 day for a melee type 2 days for a Ranged type and an additional hour for every round in the ranged type. (a day being 6 hours SL time) any person found to have weapons such as Explosive's,Missiles,mines or fragmentation grenades are only allowed by express permission of one of the 3 head noble families. should an individual be caught with such items with out a permit they will be collared on the spot and imprissioned till they can have a trial. ''Rape Laws '' any person found to be raping a Yokai may be subject to a fine based on noble house's standards. unless said yokai is an approved citizen of the sun empire under witch the person raping said yokai will be arrested and detained until a Noble Family member can be present to pass judgment on the circumstances, any individual viewed to be dressed in overly lewd attire or showing off their body in a sexual manner in public, may be treated as under Social Status 3 should they be raped as they are asking to be sexually abused by wearing such garments in public, any person wearing appropriate clothing and sexually assaulted will be defended and assisted to the full extent of the noble families power assuming they are above Social status 3, yokai or not (under construction) ''Tax Laws '' All Tax's are due once every year, (one year in RP is 3 months in R/L time goes are 4 time's regular speed the months being January,April,July and October) The amount of Tax's are based on Total Yearly income and account for 15% of TOTAL Income for that year, no mater if it is on the books or off the book's, and it will be taken out in blood (Literally) if need be. Should your Yearly tax's not be paid in full many things can happen. The Sun Empire reserve's the right to claim any and all pieces of property you own until the amount owed is paid in full, should you own no property The Sun Empire reserve's the right to claim your wife or daughter's or sons and account their slavery as a credit against the amount of ISK you owe, should the amount you owe still not be paid in full the Sun Empire reserve's the right to make a Public example of you Military Personnel receive a 5% total Tax discount when they sign their contract Noble Family receive a 5% Discount as well Yokai including citizens have a 25% total tax on all earned income unless in the military then they receive a 10% discount to the amount they are taxed. Tax's may be increased for certain individuals depending on their actions Tax's may be lowered for certain individuals depending on their actions Person's who make under 14,000 a year do not pay tax's ''Slave Laws '' Should a slave die they are considered to be a free person when they come back as a clone, should they decide to resubmit to their owner it will be between the owner and submissive the terms of their agreements, as the Sun empire does not involve itself in the maters of consenting partys A Slave is always to be considered the sole property of their owner and any their owner allows to be added to their paper's. A Slave can not be stolen ever (they have tracking beacons in their collars) As with above a slave can never successfully run away(with out, outside help) as they are always being tracked A Slave can not be punished by ANY one save their owner, any damage's done to a slave by any individual will come out of that persons pocket. be it their clothing, their hair,their body or even so much as their emotions. if it is determined said person caused a drastic change in a slaves personality. they will be charged the full cost of replacing the slave (IE if a slave was happy and joyful and a persons traumatic screaming at the slave or vicious handling of the slave changes her to be timid and easily frightened) Should any misuse of a slave end in their death, the Murderer shall pay the full price of the slave as well as by the owners choice either Replace them THEM SELF on a collar or spend 2 year's in prison. A Slave who is acting in a dangerous manner may be detained by police and any noble present. they shall be allowed to use only as much force as is needed to detain an subdue the slave until the owner can come retrive them, should any noble's, civilians or other suck people be injured in the process the Owner of the slave will be held liable. Should at any time a slave start acting like a crazed beast, or hold a weapon that can be used in a lethal manner Imperial police,Military personnel and Noble's may detain her with an EQUAL amount of force that is used against them. even should this result in the slaves death, should any one be harmed or killed by the slaves actions. the OWNER will be held Liable for all damage's and actions of their property A Slave has no rights to their owner, not even the right to live. should a slaves owner wish. they may do any thing they so desire with their slave. a slave is property to their owner. an owner will not be punished should they decide to harm their property, unless said property was under the protection or favor of one of the 3 Head Noble house's. in such a mater should any thing be done to harm the slave the owner will be placed on trial by the Noble house's for their Error. (this is a very rare occurrence as most slaves are deemed unworthy of even being looked at by noble's) in order to kill a slave an owner MUST have a Permit from the 3rd Noble house, Should a Noble chose they may take a person of lower ranks slave from them, and all the Noble will owe the original owner is the price of the slave. (the only consent required is that of the slave and such consent must be both ooc and ic)